


Alive and Kicking

by coppercaps



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Lowman (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercaps/pseuds/coppercaps
Summary: Reaching out for the swell of her belly, Chibs gently caressed its curve through the thick covers. Getting a call that his eight months pregnant Old Lady fell and crashed into a pile of crates was just about enough to remind Chibs that, albeit his outlaw biker lifestyle, he definitely wasn’t immune to a heart attack.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Alive and Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really shitty week and needed some Chibby fluff so here we go.

“Don’t ye fuckin’ try ta stop me!”, Chibs shouted over his shoulder as he almost kicked in the squeaking, wooden door of the club’s dorm room.  
Behind him, a scrawny young man with disheveled, blonde curls stumbled in the picture. “I-I’m sorry– he–“  
“Get lost or I’ll see ta it.”  
Helplessly raising his hands in defeat, the prospect turned on his heels and ran down the hallway, as far away as possible from his agitated VP. 

Given the space’s small size and additionally knowing it inside out, Chibs eyes immediately found who he was looking for; his Old Lady, propped up against a bunch of pillows and buried beneath two woollen blankets on the narrow bed that occupied the middle of the room.  
Next to her stood one of two paramedics who, at Chibs’ snappy entrance, dared to throw a chiding glance at the biker. Not in the mood to put up with some young guy who allowed himself to have an opinion about them, Chibs elected to ignore the glance and rushed to kneel at the woman’s side.

“Are ye ok?”, he questioned as he took her chilly right hand in his own warm ones. Instead of a verbal answer, Y/N opted for a small nod, her lips curling up in a reassuring smile that didn’t quite reach her tired eyes.  
“Your wife is very lucky”, the other of the two paramedics, a man in his late forties, declared as he removed a blood pressure cuff from her arm to hand it to his younger colleague. “Your crew is taking good care of her.”  
“Happy said ye fell? Is tha wee one alright?”  
Reaching out for the swell of her belly, Chibs gently caressed its curve through the thick covers. Receiving a call that his eight months pregnant Old Lady fell and crashed into a pile of beverage crates was just about enough to remind Chibs that, albeit his outlaw biker lifestyle, he wasn't immune to heart attacks, having damn near experienced one as he heard the words through the phone line.  
“We’re both fine, Chibs. Happy overreacted by calling an ambulance. Poor guy didn’t know how to deal with the situation.”

Chibs had a hard time imagining the quieter Son overreacting in any situation that didn’t involve heavy duty weaponry or bloodshed, but he definitely understood how a pregnant woman could overwhelm any guy who never before had the luck to witness the partner they loved carry their child.  
Placing a gentle kiss on Y/N’s forehead, the Scotsman allowed himself to close his eyes and linger just for a moment to take a deep breath of his wife’s familiar scent, allowing the mix of mint, lavender and something uniquely her to calm his racing heartbeat.  
He had feared the worst, the thirty minutes ride from Lodi having stretched endlessly as his mind played out all kinds of scenarios that would answer the question Happy didn’t manage to respond to: Is my child alive?

“You should schedule an appointment with your attending ob-gyn, just to be on the safe side. As long as you aren’t experiencing pain or bleeding and the baby is behaving as always, there’s no need to admit you to the hospital. Just take it slow and rest as much as you can.”  
“As long as I still can, huh?”, joked Y/N and earned a sympathetic smile from the older paramedic as he packed up his equipment.  
Thanking the medics for their efforts, Chibs showed them out himself before, once again, barking at the prospect. This time to order him to not let anyone disturb Y/N and him any time soon. Having heard the same words from Happy before, the young guy saluted and positioned himself anew in front of the door leading to the dorms, right before which Chibs had almost punched him through mere moments before.

This time around, Chibs handled the entrance to the dorm room with more regard, shutting it with a quiet click. He slid out of his boots and removed his kutte and the soft, brown jacket he wore underneath to tidily place the leathers by a chair in the corner of the room, leaving him in his socks, jeans and black t-shirt only as he sat on the bed right next to his wife. He didn’t waste a single second as he immediately wrapped his arms around Y/N’s frame and pulled her in, relishing in the feeling of her nestling against him. Resting her head on his chest, they both fell quiet; Y/N listening to Chibs’ heartbeat and him simply enjoying her warmth against his body.

“I’m not keeping you from any responsibilities, am I, Filip?”  
A slight pang of guilt hit his gut at that question. Not even Fiona had shown as much understanding for the business he was a part of as Y/N did, with her never calling him Filip when they weren’t alone being just one of the many deeds that proved her profound loyalty to him and his lifestyle. However, her thinking that anything could potentially be more important than the wellbeing of her and their child left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Pulling her in to place a gentle kiss against her lips, Chibs shook his head.  
“Nothing is more important than ye are, mo ghràdh.”

Smiling at the nickname, Y/N returned to pressing her cheek against his chest, basking in the kind of warmth only he could provide. Salt and pepper hair tips tickled her forehead as he started to fumble with the blankets until he was covered by them as well. Chibs’ rough hands then felt for the hem of Y/N’s shirt. Once fount, he pushed the fabric up gingerly so he could place his hand below his love’s navel. He did believe her when she said she was alright, but he would feel even more at ease if his child confirmed that statement as well. 

He gave it a couple of minutes until he noted; “Wee one’s pretty quiet. Ye sure ye don’t wanna go to tha’ hospital?”  
“I’m sure he’s just exhausted from all the fuss, as am I. I’m sorry you had to worry about me though.”  
“Never apologize for tha’, lass. I always worry ‘bout ye. It’s me duty as yer husband.”  
Y/N laughed at that. Chibs had said those words in just the right pitch that it sounded like he was battling the enemy for his home country instead of regularly massaging the knots out of her tense legs and back.  
“How come ye fell anyway?”, he asked and shifted to look down to her serenely resting on his chest.  
“Been feeling dizzy for a while. Doc said it’s not unusual, baby Telford grows like Topsy these days. That might be the last push before… well, I start to push.”  
Humming in understanding, Chibs started to rub gentle circles against Y/N’s heavy belly. He enjoyed the feeling of taut skin, knowing what laid beneath. “Why didn’t ye tell me?”  
“There’s literally nothing you can do about that. Don’t want my handsome husband to worry about his whale wife too much.”

Chibs had given her the nickname ‘whale wife’ somewhere during the seventh month. Her pregnancy had been a rather easy one so far and the both of them didn’t curb their excitement and amazement about every big as well as small change. She had even been spared from the notorious mood swings – until, one day, her breasts announced their readiness to feed their child by soaking her favorite night shirt, which ended in a complete breakdown. Pent up moodiness, Y/N later theorized.  
The Sons of Anarchy MC VP had spent the night out celebrating with his brothers and had been in high spirits before he found his wife on the floor, crying in front of the washing machine, incoherently babbling something about cows. Not wanting her to degrade herself like that, Chibs managed to convince her that, if she really had to compare herself to a heavyweight animal, it should at least be the one that gracefully roamed the oceans. Not that cows weren’t graceful in their own ways, but the documentary about humane shortcomings at milk farms they had seen on TV mere days before, simply didn’t put good old Betsy in the light he wanted his wife to see herself in.

Adjusting her position against his side, Y/N continued; “It was a bit worse than usual, had me seeing black spots. I wanted to sit down for a moment but totally overlooked the crates standing in my way. I didn’t fall on my stomach though, just bumped my shin a little.”  
“An’ Hap was there to help ye?”  
“He heard the noice and came checking. Saw me on the floor and completely lost his shit. ‘Call 911!’ he screamed at the Prospect. Pretty sure 911 heard it themselves, with how loud he was. He was so panicked, I asked him to help me up, but he didn’t dare to touch me. ‘I could break a bone’, he said. He has no idea how to deal with a pregnant lady”  
Chuckling lowly, the soon-to-be father of two nodded against her head, “Aye, he’s got no idea. He’ll gun down every bastard ye name him, but the lad’s got no clue about women.”  
“Where is my knight on shining harley anyway?”  
“Outside, nursing on tequila. He sure looked like he”

Y/N chuckled as Chibs abruptly jumped below her. Beneath the thick layer of skin and tissue, the little life that grew within her kicked happily, hitting their father’s hand spot on.  
“There we go. See? Told you we’re fine.”  
“Aye”, the Scotsman affirmed and wrapped his arm just a little tighter around Y/N as any thought of Happy and traces of worry left his mind, “Tha’ we are.”


End file.
